scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Think Big (Cadette badge)
The Think Big badge is part of the Cookie Business badge set introduced in 2011. For the badges released in 2011, scouts must complete all of the activities listed to earn the badge. Step 1: Come up with a big idea As you and your friends think about how you want to use your cookie money, challenge yourselves to stretch. How about coming up with a high-impact Silver Award project or a Take Action project that’s more ambitious than any you’ve done before? Or maybe you want to start saving for a big trip in the United States or overseas. It could take several years of hard work to get the money for such big projects – not to mention lots of research and planning. That’s what makes achieving the goal so sweet! Step 2: Take your sales to the next level When you have a big goal, you have to sell in a bigger way. Brainstorm ways you could increase sales in ways you’ve never tried before. For example, maybe you could approach local businesses to see if they would buy cookies by the case to give to their own customers or staff. Maybe you could create a pop-up store and take it to places that get a lot of foot traffic. Or maybe you could get permission to set up a booth at a major event in your community. Once you’ve come up with a few solid ideas, write down a list of action steps to make your dreams become real. Step 3: Sell your big dream to others 'Whether you’re using your cookie money to go on a dream trip or to fund a major Take Action project,'you’ll have a better chance of selling cookies if you make your dream real to your costumers. Brainstorm exciting ways to tell the story of what you hope to do with your cookie money. For example, you may want to use social media to send updates on your progress. Remember that you may be working toward your goal for more than one year, so think about how you can keep current and future customers over time as well. Step 4: Ask experts to help you take your plan up a notch 'Show your plan to a businesswoman,'and ask her for advice about increasing sales, developing a new customer base, or telling your story in a strong way that makes customers want to buy your product. Step 5: Share your experience in a big way 'Think of innovative ways to let your customers know the progress you’re making in the pursuit of your dream. ' If your customers feel good about being part of making your dream come true, they may want to keep purchasing cookies! Maybe you’d enjoy holding an open house for your customers where you could show a video or give a multimedia presentation about your plans. Or maybe you’d like to spread the word beyond your customer base by teaming up with an adult and posting a video online. Additional Resources http://www.gsri.org/docs/contribute/CADETTE-FEB.pdf[[Category:Cadettes]] Category:Cookie Business Badges